Main Story 2/Chapter 2-2: Those Who Live on the Sea
|gold = 4000 4000 6000 |exp = 1500 1500 2000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1: Crabs Stages 2 & 3: Pirates Boss: Stage 1: Giant Crab Stage 2: Giant Pirate Soldier Stage 3: Giant Pirate Gunner }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ There's nothing around us, not a single island. ] Phoena [ The Chronicle is pointing straight forward... ] Peixe [ There should be a lot of small islands up a little ahead. ] Pirika [ Really? ] Peixe [ There are islands drawn on the nautical chart of this area. ] Pirika [ Let me see... You're right. There are a bunch of tiny islands. ] Peixe [ And when we get past this area, there's supposed to be a huge continent. ] Pirika [ Is that the Black Continent? ] Peixe [ I don't know about that. ] Peixe [ I do know there's a continent, but I'm not sure how far it is. ] Phoena [ We still have plenty of water and food, but... ] Peixe [ If we haven't found the continent after half the supplies are gone, we might have to go back. ] Marina [ I agree. We shouldn't take a risk. ] Pirika [ But it would be best if we don't have to go back. ] Michidia [ It won't be a problem if we can replenish some supplies on an island on our way. ] Pirika [ Are there people living on these islands? ] Phoena [ This is fragmented information from the Chronicle, but there should be people living there. ] Michidia [ Hm. People outside of Yggdra. I wonder what they're like. ] Peixe [ Yggdra had no interaction with the open sea whatsoever. I can't imagine what they're like! ] Phoena [ I don't think they would be that different from the people of Yggdra. ] Phoena [ After all, I'm from the outside, too... ] Pirika [ Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. ] Peixe [ Anyway, it seems like you're all not used to the open sea yet. ] Peixe [ If we see an island, we'll rest there. We'll get some supplies if we can and then move on. ] Phoena [ That sounds like a good plan. ] Pirika [ By the way, what are Hero and Kain doing over there, not joining the conversation? ] Pirika [ With mops in their hands... ] Hero was listening. Pirika [ Yeah, just listening. ] Phoena [ What are you doing? ] Kain [ Practice swings. Captain learned that new move with this. ] a little something... Phoena [ Oh, you're cleaning. ] Pirika [ It only looks like you're playing around. ] Kain [ What? No, this is training. ] Kain [ Captain developed the special attack while swinging the mop. ] Pirika [ You're using a mop when you have a sword? ] Kain [ Captain says the weight of the mop is perfect. ] Michidia [ You can do your training later. Captain and Kain need to lookout for islands. ] Pirika [ I'll go on top of the mast to keep watch. ] Phoena [ Be careful not to get blown away by the wind. ] Pirika [ Yes, Okay. ] ---- Pirika [ Hey, Phoena? ] Phoena [ Yes, Pirika? ] Pirika [ Um, I might have seen it wrong, but... ] Phoena [ Did you see something? ] Pirika [ There's an old guy on a boat fighting a crab on the ocean. ] Phoena [ A crab and an old man? ] Pirika [ Over there. ] Phoena [ Over there...? ] ---- ??? (Ernest) [ Ngh! ] -- The old man attacks the monster -- Monster [ ...! ] ---- Phoena [ What is that man doing there? ] Pirika [ So I didn't see it wrong?! ] Phoena [ A-At any rate, we have to go help him! ] Pirika [ Peixe, can you take us there? ] Peixe [ Aye-aye! ] ---- Pirika [ Hi, there, old man. We came to save you! ] ??? (Ernest) [ You guys are...? ] Phoena [ We're the Volunteer Army. ] ??? (Ernest) [ Volunteer Army? I've never even heard of it. ] Phoena [ Either way, please leave this to us. ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ We're the Volunteer Army from Yggdra. ] ??? (Ernest) [ Huh... You're from there, too... ] Phoena [ Wait, are you also from Yggdra? ] Ernest [ I'm Ernest. A fisherman from Yggdra. ] Ernest [ But now I'm in a place like this... ] Phoena [ Are you stranded? ] Ernest [ Stranded...perhaps. But technically it's a little different. ] Phoena [ ...? ] Pirika [ Just what is up with this old man? ] Hero we take you back to Yggdra? Ernest [ There's still something I have to do... I can't go back until I do. ] Phoena [ Something you have to do? ] Ernest [ ...Yeah. ] came in this small boat? Ernest [ ...Yes. ] Phoena [ Can I ask you something? ] Ernest [ ...Men of the sea don't like to talk. ] Phoena [ But there's something that's bothering me. ] Ernest [ But it's a fact that you saved me. I offer you my gratitude. ] Pirika [ The Volunteer Army always helps those in trouble. ] Ernest [ ...What is this Volunteer Army? ] Pirika [ You see... ] ---- Ernest [ Huh... So something like that happened... ] Pirika [ And so we're looking for a black book. ] Pirika [ Have you seen it flying in the sky? ] Phoena [ Any piece of information helps. Do you know anything? ] Ernest [ ...Haven't seen it. ] Pirika [ Well, I sure hope so. ] Ernest [ ...Haven't seen it. ] Phoena [ No. Sorry for making you worry. ] Peixe [ Hey, old man. ] Ernest [ ...Yes? ] Peixe [ Is there an island nearby we can anchor down? I want to let everyone relax for a bit. ] Ernest [ I'd like to show my appreciation. I'll show you the way. ] Peixe [ Hee hee. Thanks! ] Kain [ Captain, come for a second. A strange ship is approaching. ] Peixe [ A strange ship? ] Ernest [ Oh, no. It's a pirate ship. ] Pirika [ P-Pirate ship?! ] Ernest [ Yeah. Yggdra is isolated from the outer sea... ] Ernest [ ...so there are no pirates there. ] Ernest [ Pirates are bandits of the sea. And they raid the seas on pirate ships. ] Pirika [ Sea bandits... I guess villains exist anywhere you go. ] Ernest [ ...It's only natural. Be careful, they're pulling in. ] Pirate Captain [ Ladies and gentlemen! Dun resist and brin' out yer capt'n. ] Hero need something? Pirate Captain [ Hand over yer carrrgo. Do it 'n' I'll spare yer lives. ] Pirate Captain [ Y'all seem youn' and full o' energy. Join me crew. ] the heck are you? Pirate Captain [ We be th' No Crybaby Pirates. Been makin' a name fer ourselves lately. Want an autograph? ] Phoena [ Absolutely not. ] Pirate Captain [ That's too bad. Now, give us yer boat. ] Pirate Captain [ We'll spare you a life raft. ] Phoena [ ...We refuse. ] Phoena [ We're in a hurry, so if that's all, we'd like to leave. ] Pirate Captain [ D'ye hear what I said earlier, scallywag? ] Pirate Captain [ ] Phoena [ And I said we refuse. ] Pirate Captain [ This be a fine ship. Didn' want t'spill blood on her. ] Pirate Captain [ Do 'em in, mateys! Send 'em all to Davy Jones's Locker! ] Subordinate [ Aye, Cap'n! ] Pirika [ I wanted to avoid any unnecessary fighting. But they need to be taught a lesson! ] Kain [ What? No, this is training. ] Part 3/4 Pirate Captain [ Not bad. ] Michidia [ Why don't you surrender? It's no use continuing this fight. ] Pirate Captain [ Then, how about this? ] -- The Pirate Captain takes something out of his coat -- Ernest [ ...A gun. ] Pirika [ You know what that is, old man? ] Ernest [ It's a weapon that fires a lead bullet with gunpowder. I'm surprised a pirate thug has one. ] Pirate Captain [ Who you calling a thug? Well, I do admit it wasn't easy getting this in my hands. ] Pirate Captain [ But thanks to this weapon, I'm now the head of all these pirates. How unfortunate for you guys. ] Ernest [ What a pity to see a small fry talking big when he can't do anything without his weapon. ] Pirate Captain [ Sounds like you're never at a loss for words. You know what this thing can do, don't you? ] Ernest [ ...Hmph. ] Pirate Captain [ This bullet is my gift to you, grandpa. Take it! ] Pirika [ Look out! ] -- An arrow pierced through the pirate's hand -- Pirate Captain [ Gughhh! ] Pirika [ An arrow in his hand... Michidia, was that you? ] Michidia [ It's not smart to blabber like that in front of an enemy. You were wide open for an attack. ] Pirate Captain [ You ugly little brat! ] Pirate Captain [ Show them no more mercy! Give 'em everything you've got, guys! ] Subordinate [ Yes, sir! ] Michidia [ Bring it on. I'll shoot every single one of you. ] Part 4/4 Pirate Captain [ D-Darn it... ] Kain [ I think we got all of 'em. ] -- An object flew past Kain, grazing him -- Kain [ Ngh! ] Pirika [ Kain?! ] Kain [ I'm fine. It's just a scratch. ] Subordinate [ Heh heh. If this weapon becomes mine, I can be a captain, too. ] Ernest [ ...He picked up the captain's gun. ] Michidia [ ... ] Subordinate [ Don't move a muscle! Especially you, archer girl. Drop your weapon and raise your hands. ] Michidia [ Darn it... ] -- Michidia reluctantly dropped her bow -- Subordinate [ The rest of you, too. Hurry up! ] Kain [ ... ] Marina [ ... ] Phoena [ ... ] -- They complied to his demand -- Subordinate [ Good. Hey, the girl with the blue hair. Release all of my fellow pirates, except for the cap. ] Phoena [ Except for the captain? ] Pirate Captain [ What?! ] Subordinate [ So long, Captain. I'm taking your pirates with me. ] Pirate Captain [ How dare you...? ] Phoena [ ... ] Subordinate [ Hurry and release them! ] Phoena [ (If I can draw his attention somehow, I'm sure everyone can take care of the rest!) ] Subordinate [ Don't get any strange ideas! I'm gonna shoot! ] Phoena [ (I'm scared...but...!) ] Phoena [ I have to do this! ] Subordinate [ Hey, you... ] -- The crack of a gunshot rang through the air -- Subordinate [ Huh...? ] ??? (Milla) [ You seriously need to grow up. ] Pirate Captain [ Milla?! What the hell are you doing here?! ] Milla [ I was on my way back from a job. Didn't you say you were going to quit being a pirate? ] Pirate Captain [ Gurk... ] Milla [ It must be miserable getting betrayed by your own henchman. ] Pirate Captain [ ... ] Milla [ You guys okay over there? ] Phoena [ Y-Yes. Thank you for saving us. ] Milla [ My pleasure. ] Phoena [ Um...are you a pirate, too? ] Milla [ I'm from the Dawn Maritime. It would be an insult to call us pirates. ] Phoena [ I-I'm sorry. What exactly is the Dawn Maritime? ] Milla [ ...Where are you guys from? You've never heard of the Dawn Maritime? ] Milla [ Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. I'll go hand these guys off. ]